The present invention relates broadly to power switching circuits, and in particular to a remotely controlled appliance energizer apparatus.
In present day home-office electrical systems, it is well known that electrical appliances such as lights and lamps are controlled by wall mounted switches. These switches usually control one or more electrical outlets within a room to which an electrical appliance may be connected. Thus, when it is desired to turn the appliance, such as a lamp on, all that is necessary is to operate the wall switch. However, situations do exist wherein a lamp that turned on by a wall switch, for one reason or another, has been turned off by using the switch in the lamp itself. Thereupon once this situation has occurred, the lamp can only be turned on again by operation of the lamp switch which at the time of desired operation may be inconvenient due to some intervening occurrence such as darkness, etc. One way to handle such situations is to install two way or three way switch systems which permitted the operation of a lamp or the like from more than one location that is remote to the lamp. However, these two, three-way switch systems require special wiring such as three or four conductor wiring cables to complete such systems. The present invention provides a means of controlling remote devices without installing extra power or control wiring.